


Blushing

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: It was a dark and foggy night...





	Blushing

Watching as thick chilly fog rolled in off the Thames like a blanket to cover the deserted street, Ray Doyle shivered. Bodie was out here somewhere; or so Martell had told him. The meeting with Miller and Thomas to purchase the guns, which in turn would allow CI5 to close down Miller’s gun-running operation, was to take place in a building at the end of the lane. According to Martell’s information, Bodie’s cover had been blown and he was out here on his own.

Making his way slowly through the murky surroundings, Doyle strained to hear any hint of company. There was nothing.

Furtively slipping along the metal fence lining the pathway he felt the moisture from the bricks below his feet soak into his trainers, leaving him damp and cold. He wiped at the mizzle collecting in his sodden curls.

Then he heard them – hushed voices followed by a scuffle. But it was hard to tell which direction the sounds were coming from, the heavy mist muffled all noise. Turning, he saw shadows tangled behind him. He heard a grunt, a fist connect with flesh and then a gun shot. He raced towards the fight, nearly tripping over a prone body – Thomas. Not Bodie. He expelled a relieved breath as he ran on. He heard a yell, much clearer now and another gun shot.

The street lamp at the end of the walk cast a pool of watery light and in it Doyle could see a familiar silhouette hunched over in the gloom. From the corner of his eye he saw movement at the rail - Miller, with his gun trained on Bodie.

“Down!” he shouted as he fired a shot at the gun-runner; the bullet took Miller in the chest.

“Bodie!” he yelled, racing to the stooped figure, feet sliding on the slick pavement. He grabbed Bodie by the jacket and clutched him to his chest. “Are you all right?” he asked as he searched frantically for a wound.

“Didn’t know you cared,” Bodie pulled away and winked.

Doyle went still. Hoping the billowing fog obscured his face enough so that Bodie couldn’t see that he was blushing, he whispered sincerely, “I do.”

A cold hand brushed against the heated skin of his cheek and a finger raised his chin. Blue eyes sparkled in the muted light.

“I know, sunshine. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo - prompts: "blushing" & picture


End file.
